060916 - Space or Die
atypicalTyrant AT began trolling timorousTraveler TT at 21:27 -- AT: heliux AT: i have something very important for you TT: yes? AT: are you aware of the scratch? TT: I haVe heard abou7 i7 like... once I 7hink? TT: I was under 7he assump7ion i7 was a 7ime 7hing so I ignored i7. AT: okay well AT: yes AT: i'm not sure if it's connected to like the aspect AT: but from what i understand it resets the game TT: I had no idea we could do 7ha7. TT: hones7ly 7ha7 sounds useful. if a bi7 concerning. AT: well TT: how does rese77ing work in a non-digi7al 7hing? AT: yes but i believe this also means the uh AT: players get reset AT: geez i don't know like i think lorrea knows more than me AT: but from the way this is all sounding it sounds like not only does the game reset but it resets with different players too AT: i think TT: oh. TT: so, if we scra7ch we die. TT: why are you bringing up 7his dea7h 7rap, exac7ly? AT: i don't think we die AT: but no i mean i'm bringing it up because our lands poof AT: and meira said that with a competent space player we could bring them with us AT: i would like to keep my hive heliux AT: i'm enlisting you TT: ... uh. TT: keep 7he lands. okay. TT: i mean 7his sounds like a space 7hing yeah bu7. TT: im no7 anywhere near able 7o shrink or 7elepor7 en7ire plane7s. AT: no AT: but we have time to level up we don't have to do it right now AT: the scratch TT: well, good 7o know 7ha7 my long-7erm goal is 7o use space powers on en7ire plane7s? TT: 7he scra7ch can wai7, cool TT: bu7... do we really wan7 7o rese7 eVery7hing? TT: is 7ha7 7he plan? TT: risky plan if so. AT: well i hope we don't AT: but you'd have to ask lorrea TT: alrigh7, ill do jus7 7ha7 in a bi7 TT: en7ire plane7s... TT: well i guess i7s a good 7hing AT: losing our hives heliux AT: our stuff AT: everything gone TT: i'Ve kinda grown 7o like 7he frog consor7s as weird as i7 sounds-- AT: heliux my clothes would be gone do you know how long i spent getting that TT: Aaisha youre no7 helping AT: do you understand how many strings i had to pull for some offworld fashion AT: yes i am i'm giving you motivation AT: my fashionless wrath TT: no. TT: lis7en i learned firs7hand abou7 7he places fashion can 7ake you alrigh7 TT: 7his is more of a de7erran7 7han any7hing. AT: heliux AT: do you want a happy fuchsia AT: or a fuchsia hellbent on sealing your doom in whatever fashion deemed neccessary TT: we can capcha your s7uff. we don7 need space for 7ha7. AT: i don't think even a sylladex can hold that much AT: so many sweeps getting that hive just right AT: i fail to see how this is deterring you don't you have a hive you want to keep? TT: eeeeeeeh. TT: I spen7 mos7 of my 7ime 7raVeling. TT: really I only wen7 back 7o my hiVe when 7he world was ending. TT: so I could do wi7hou7. AT: okay you could but what about everybody else AT: eribus AT: lorcan AT: well lorcan doesn't have her hive AT: she has antera's though would you deprive her of that TT: ... lis7en why are you bugging me abou7 7his AT: re: important TT: I haVe no7 shown i can eVen 7elepor7 7hings 7ha7 are no7 me all 7ha7 well TT: jus7 AT: and also an excellent goal to work toward AT: you are a wiggler spacer you'll get there TT: im no7 7he only space player I don'7 wanna deal wi7h en7ire PLANE7S TT: NO AT: you're more of a spacer than milo TT: we can jus7 s7eal 7he hiVes of 7he o7her players when we rese7. TT: i7's fine i7'll be a group ac7iVi7y. AT: that's rude AT: i have a petigree to uphold heliux you just said you liked your consorts TT: Yeah, bu7 TT: Okay, one or 7wo plane7s... maybe possible, I'll be close 7o dea7h bu7 i7 may be possible TT: no7 all of 7he plane7s no 7ha7s no7 possible a7 all. AT: at that point you will probably be a god AT: and hopefully so will the rest of us AT: ask vigil for tips TT: you wan7 me 7o ask Vigil. TT: 7here are many faul7s wi7h 7ha7. TT: um. TT: he s7ar7ed 7his plan7-curse 7hing, he 7ore off eribus' arms, he may ea7 me? AT: he gave the plant to mike because he trusted mike to take care of it and i'm highly irritated mike is testing that trust AT: eribus was stupid and insulted scarlet AT: vigil will not eat you if you give him no reason to AT: be polite!! AT: vigil is nice AT: or talk to acenia! TT: ughhhh AT: if i have to grind you have to grind TT: basically 7his is a "go learn abou7 space powers or you'll die" order isn7 i7. AT: i mean you won't die AT: but i will maybe be very upset TT: upse7 enough for lorcan 7o deal wi7h me? AT: why have her do it when it's so much more satisfying to do it myself? TT: 7hanks for 7he perspec7iVe AT: :) TT: well, alrigh7 TT: 7hough, hmm TT: 7o learn space 7his means i really should do my ques7. TT: 7alk 7o people yeah, bu7 ques7 is impor7an7. TT: Should I solo-7ackle i7 while eVeryone is doing s7uff, or would 7ha7 be a horrible idea? AT: that would probably be a horrible idea nyarla is only doing it because of circumstances AT: milo should probably get on his land too so we can figure out another split for the teams after my land is dealt with TT: yeah, yeah alrigh7. TT: wha7's 7he wors7 7ha7 could happen 7hough? dea7h? 7ha7's happening as is. TT: ... ac7ually wai7 neVermind. AT: that's not even that bad you just hang out as a ghost TT: I don'7 wanna 7hink abou7 7ha7 corrup7ion s7uff eugh AT: it's kinda bad though AT: what the stuff on your land TT: yeah TT: you remember 7ha7 black-blood s7uff righ7? AT: yes TT: hones7ly i7 creeps me ou7 more 7han mos7 any7hing else I'Ve seen. i7s jus7 wrong. AT: well yes it was poisoning the frogs um AT: ugh AT: but you'll probably want at least serios or i on your team then AT: or both but lorcan needs the gavel from you i think keeping her away from serios might be good TT: eeh, i won'7 7ackle i7 solo unless I'm encouraged 7o all of a sudden-- hah. TT: wow you really don'7 approVe of 7heir <3< huh. AT: it's not that i don't approve AT: it's that libby doesn't approve and that can get deadly AT: so until a better understanding is found for our quadrants her twink partnerships i'd rather they leave it alone AT: somehow that seems to be a hard thing to do TT: 7ha7... makes sense, yeah. AT: yes AT: i'm debating a rule about it if i hear about another incident AT: either that or just asking libby directly what she'd like be to do AT: i'm not sure how she feels about the ashen quadrant but that's what this is turning into TT: i was gonna sugges7 7he ashen quadren7, bu7... I don'7 know, i feel like 7ha7 migh7 7urn ou7 bad. AT: because of libby or because of who's involved TT: bo7h? AT: lorcan and serios will listen to me AT: and i'm sure libby will appreciate it TT: 7hey'll lis7en 7o you, bu7 7ha7 doesn'7 mean i7 can'7 7urn ou7 awkward. AT: i'm not sure why it would? TT: especially if 7hey're bo7h in 7he library when 7heir waking selVes sleep-- uuuh TT: well, i don7 know AT: see that's where the rule comes in TT: again 7alking 7o me abou7 7his s7uff is kinda 7he opposi7e of wha7 you should be doing-- maybe. AT: you have good insights! AT: i think you feel that way about a lot of topics though TT: 7haaanks. and really i can'7 deny 7ha7. TT: oh on an unrela7ed no7e: do you haVe a copy of "s7ar wars?" TT: i need 7o ruin mikes day TT: wi7h an experimen7 AT: pfft AT: i have a digital copy yea AT: hold on -- atypicalTyrant AT sending file starwars.zip -- AT: that should have all the movies -- timorousTraveler TT received starwars.zip -- TT: 7hanks. AT: np TT: perfec7 now 7o see if 7his works and maybe haVe mike wan7 7o kill me AT: haha good luck tell me how that turns out TT: 'gonna mix 7his wi7h 7he shi77y romcom you reccomended. AT: oh that should be interesting TT: will do. AT: tell him if he touches you he gets to deal with me TT: please. TT: 7he humans are nice bu7 7hey're kinda wusses, and he kinda needs my help wi7h 7he search. AT: i won't deny that honestly, but they are a little irritating TT: i7'll be wor7h i7 eVen if i ge7 punched in 7he gu7 or some7hing. AT: might just be my feeligns about adam and mike going onto all of them though TT: probably. TT: 7alking as someone who can be an7sy and weak in my own righ7: 7hey're basically all chill. AT: and useless mostly AT: i think milo had plans to conquer his own planet AT: i have a feeling he's going to try to conquer the new universe and i'm going to have to grind his face into the ground with my foot TT: Eeeh, I doub7 he will 7ry i7. TT: ... maybe. TT: I mean maybe a plane7 or 7wo bu7 really space is big. 7ha7's no7 7oo much of a loss. AT: as long as he acknowledges who is superior TT: yeah yeah. 'can7 speak for humans because i'm no7 one of them. AT: we'll just have to start conversing with them more AT: or i will TT: clearly TT: bu7 anyways: alrigh7 I now haVe a 7o-do lis7 from you. AT: mm AT: okay cool AT: good luck i'll try and bug any other players still in my hive TT: 7alk 7o acenia, 7alk 7o Vigil (may haVe 7o ask for a way 7o con7ac7 him), 7alk 7o lorrea, ge7 be77er a7 space so I don'7 die. TT: yeah, good luck 7o you as well AT: don't feel pressured to talk to vigil honestly AT: he is dangerous but one bit of advice i can give is be polite and don't insult scarlet AT: ever TT: especially wi7h 7ha7 kismesis be7ween lorcan and serios... i7s gonna be a problem-- uhm TT: no7ed. AT: also be honest TT: i should 7alk 7o him bu7. no7ed. TT: ... be hones7 and don'7 insul7 scarle7. AT: i have his handle when you want it AT: and polite! TT: I'll ask for i7 la7er-- and be poli7e. righ7. TT: cool. TT: seeya AT: good luck! TT: same 7o you.... -- timorousTraveler TT gave up trolling atypicalTyrant AT at 22:38 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Heliux